


The Wedding of Geralt and Jaskier

by numinousnumbat



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings, canon levels of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Geralt learns some new things about Jaskier ... during their wedding.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	The Wedding of Geralt and Jaskier

It was a beach wedding as summer was fading to autumn. 

Yennefer was officiating. Ciri was Keeper of the Ceremonial Sword because she wanted nothing to do with being a flower girl.

A few of Jaskier’s friends from university had volunteered to play music and the sounds of drums and singing drifted up to where Eskel and Geralt were waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

Eskel handed Geralt a flask. “Is this when I tell you that I have two horses and if we leave now, we can be in the mountains by the morning?” 

Geralt smiled at his friend and took a large swig from the flask. “Thank you again for being my best man.” 

Eskel clasped his hand to Geralt's shoulder. “I am truly glad you have found someone.” 

“I have,” Geralt said. “Jaskier knows me better than anyone, and I know him better than myself.”

Eskel squeezed Geralt's shoulder. “I wish you every happiness.” 

“Thank you, brother.” Geralt pulled Eskel into a hug, and they stayed in each other’s embrace for a few moments. 

The music changed to a familiar tune, and that was their cue to walk down to the ceremony. 

Yennefer nodded at the two witchers as they stood to one side. Ciri handed the sword to Yennefer and hugged Geralt around the waist. Geralt mouthed “Thank you” to Yennefer, and she smiled softly.

The music changed again, and Jaskier started walking down the aisle. He was wearing a new outfit, a light blue doublet and trousers, relatively simple and unadorned. The cloth merchant had done a wonderful job finding fabric in the exact colour of Jaskier's eyes. 

Jaskier was smiling so wide he looked like he was moments away from laughing. Geralt realised he was smiling, too, and he looked over and saw Yennefer looking at Ciri and Ciri bouncing in place. His _family_.

“He’s very handsome,” Ciri whispered to Geralt as Jaskier came closer.

Jaskier made it to the front, and he and Geralt clasped hands in front of everyone they cared about most. Yennefer gave a short speech. Geralt was sure it was beautiful and vaguely threatening - like Yennefer herself - but he couldn’t pay attention, he couldn't look away from his soon-to-be husband.

Finally, it was time to get on with it. “Repeat after me,” Yennefer said to Jaskier. “I, Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, take thee, Geralt of Rivia, to be my wedded husband.” 

Geralt’s world started spinning. He was marrying _Jaskier_ , so who the _fuck_ was Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove? 

✿❀✿

"I've never met two people who know each other more completely!" Eskel said, raising his glass. "To the happy couple, the Viscounts de Lettenhove!" The attendees cheered back.

Geralt had made it through the ceremony, his mind whirling. No one else had seemed surprised at the revelation that Jaskier was not Jaskier, so it must be OK. Or maybe a spell, he should check with Yennefer.

"Szarlotka?" Jaskier asked, handing Geralt a small plate with pie. He'd also brought some for Yennefer and Ciri, who were sitting across from Geralt.

Jaskier sat next to Geralt and waited for Geralt to take a big bite. "So we have a bet, did you not know my birth name or my noble birth?"

Geralt almost spit out his food. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yennefer laughed. "My coin was on the viscount part."

Ciri banged her hand on the table. "You said we couldn't bet coins because I'm a child. We're betting our daggers."

"Of course," Yennefer said. She pulled out an obsidian blade and placed it on the table, the embedded magic making Geralt's medallion vibrate. "My dagger says Geralt didn't know Jaskier's name. It's obvious Jaskier is of noble birth."

Jaskier reached to his boot and pulled a steel dagger he'd won in a card game years ago. He placed his dagger on the table next to the obsidian one, and slid his arm around Geralt's back. "My dagger was bet that you were unaware that my father was a viscount as I might not have mentioned it often."

"Often," Geralt said dryly.

"So I win?" Jaskier said. "You knew my name, of course." He laughed. "Right?" He frowned as Geralt didn't respond.

"No," Ciri said. "I win, and I'll take both of your daggers now. Geralt didn't know Jaskier's name or his birth."

"I have no wish to be part of your game," Geralt said.

"No, you have to tell them that I won," Ciri said indignantly. "I mentioned a _Julian_ last week, and you didn't react and then later I talked about a _viscount_ and you didn't react. You had no idea on either part. Tell them I win."

"Maybe both facts had momentarily slipped my memory."

Yennefer was shaking her head and Jaskier was laughing so hard into Geralt's shoulder that he couldn't speak.

Ciri grabbed both daggers from the table and stashed them in her belt. "I think it's nice that Geralt wanted to marry Jaskier without knowing his name or birth. At least he knows the important things, like Jaskier loves singing and is immortal." Ciri nodded regally and smiled at Geralt.

Wait, Jaskier was _what_?

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
